


You've got me running from the daylight

by Eemsterpower



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, HL Fantasy and Sci-fi Exchange, M/M, Nick Grimshaw is an asshole basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eemsterpower/pseuds/Eemsterpower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing that Louis had never, ever wanted in his whole vampire life, it was having to protect a bratty newborn from five fucking vampire clans. Too bad he got stuck with the assignment anyway.</p>
<p>Or the one where Harry and Louis are both vampires and acting like assholes towards each other until at some point they can't anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've got me running from the daylight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adidas_lou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adidas_lou/gifts).



> Woow, this was long and a lot of work, but so, so worth it. I wrote this in the HL Fantasy excange for @Adidas_Lou, I hope I fulfilled your prompt a little. I might have overdone it with the fluff, but oh well, you can't ever have enough fluff.
> 
> A special thanks to @M0_0n who was my amazing beta for this fic.
> 
> Prompt; Vampire Louis having to take young new vampire Harry under his wing because he has been causing problems and has a list of other vampires wanting to kill him, so Louis takes him in and tries to protect him and i have no idea where I am going sorry, but like lots of action and them running from city to city hiding and eventually Louis saving Harry from the bad guy.

"No. No, no, no, _no."_ Louis felt ready to pull his hair out of his head. Thankfully for his hair, being a vampire meant his hair roots would stay where they are, no matter how hard he pulled them. "I told you before Liam, I don't want to be some step-sire to some brand new orphan vampire that probably doesn't even know what the hell to do with his bumbling self. I told you that, plenty of times actually, and now you've signed me up for it anyway?"

Liam rolled his eyes. "Louis, you're being dramatic again. Look, this kid is in control already, alright? He's been a vampire for the past three years. You won't have to teach him all that jazz. He's just made a lot of enemies with a lot of clans and he needs someone to protect him. Who could do that better than you, one of the oldest vampires in the city? Besides, you need someone to keep you company, Lou."

"No, I do not," Louis huffed, knowing fully well that Liam was right and that he was lonesome on his own. "And enemies? What do you mean enemies? A kid that young can't have made actual serious ones, right?"

With a sigh, Liam raised his hand and tapped his pointer finger with the other. "Let's see. Well, for as far as I know, he was turned on accident by the Falcon family and they taught him how to be in control and such. He lived with them for about a year, until he found out they were torturing people in the basement, you know, that thing we've been trying to stop them from doing for years now." Louis frowned but nodded for Liam to continue.

"The kid set their house and property on fire and fled. It's safe to say they're pretty pissed at him." Liam tapped his second finger. "Then next, he was found by the Mayards and they took him in. I'm not sure what he'd done for him to have to flee from them, but he did." Liam frowned as well.

"Anyway, the Fairgates are upset because he trespassed apparently and the Opals want his head because he fed on their territory, which is pretty stupid because this kid is a vegetarian, like you and me, and every respectable Opal abhors the thought of even ever touching an animal."

Louis rolled his eyes. Liam often told him he was dramatic, but the Opals had a sense of theatre and drama that he was no match for. "You said five, but you've only accounted for four of the five families. Who're the last?" He asked, fearing the answer.

There was a pregnant pause, that only confirmed his feelings before Liam answered. "The Descentiri." Louis felt his heart sink to his shoes. That was going to be the biggest problem of the five. A very dangerous, very big problem. Now usually, Louis loved danger, but not like this. Not when he hadn't caused the danger for himself and knew exactly what he was dealing with. Liam eyed his reaction carefully. "The kid barely made it out alive when he stopped a Decentiri Elder from draining a child and mouthed off to him when the Elder got mad. They are furious."

Louis groaned. "Well, thank you then, Liam. By alliancing me with this kid, you've set me at war with five of the biggest vampire clans there are in the city. I'm pretty much dead already."

"Oh, would you stop being so incredibly negative, like all the time?" Liam exclaimed. "For G-" He cut off. "sake, Louis." Most vampires, including Liam, couldn't say the word 'god' or any of the other names he'd been given in a religion. Older vampires, like Louis, had over time figured out what the personal mind block was that kept them from saying it and had gotten past it. It wasn't much of a big deal to Louis, he wasn't religious, but it was funny to see Liam try and fail every time, over and over again.

Louis sighed, knowing he was done for. "Fine, what's the kid's name anyway, I know you're dying to tell me."

"Harry," Liam answered in victory and delight. "Harry Styles."

***

"He's been in here ever since he got to us a couple of hours ago." Liam said softly, laying a hand on the door of the convention room. The young vampire inside shouldn't be able to hear them until they were yelling, the room soundless even to vampires, but they never took chances because the senses of newborns sometimes were stronger than usual.

They were in the common house of the Immensi clan, the clan to which they both belonged. the Immensi were a rather... alternative clan among the vampires, to start with the fact that all members were 'vegetarians', meaning they only feed on animals. Another characteristic was that they all lived alone instead of together in the same house like a family. Being a loner wasn't so kindly looked upon among vampires, though, and so they shared the same name as a clan; the Immensi. Among the fact that he was a vegetarian, the acceptance, and protection of loners was probably why this kid had come to this clan in the first place. After fighting with five others in the first place.

"He's really nice, you know." Liam interrupted his train of thought. Louis had drifted off in his head again, forgetting the Liam was still there and talking. "I've talked to him for a bit before I got to you. He's nice, handsome too. Totally your type." This time, Louis actually glared at him viciously.

Ever since he'd told Liam a while ago (half a century actually) that he was gay, the taller man had taken it to be a habit to make an obnoxious note of every male -human, vampire or werewolf- that would pass by that he considered being even remotely Louis' type. Louis didn't have a type, for god's sake. He just liked dicks in general. Liam didn't seem to think so, though.

Liam smiled in response to his glare, the curve of his lips fake sweet, and pushed the thick oak wood door open with the hand he had still laying upon it. No human could ever enter through these doors, the inside of the door filled with lead so that it would take ten strong human men to push it open. By that time, there would easily be a vampire to protect it. Louis stalked inside, Liam waiting by the door, outside.

The kid, as Louis had already named him mentally, was sitting on one of the fancier chairs, belonging to the convention table, face turned down to his lap, where he held his phone in his hands. He was tall and lanky, Louis could tell that even when the kid was sitting, long legs stretched out in front of him, thick ringlets of curls covering the features of his face. With his enhanced eyesight, Louis caught a flicker of a shade of green when the guy's eyes shifted over the screen.

The door fell closed behind him with a heavy thud and he looked up. He really still was a kid actually, looking nineteen at most. Adding his vampire years, this guy could be no older that twenty-two, twenty-three. An adult to the human world, maybe, but to vampire measures, he wasn't even a baby, a fetus. His eyes were indeed somewhere between deep forest green and emerald, the thick silver lining around his irises betraying his vegetarianism. The edge might be impossible to see for a human, someone with sharp eyes might see a hint of it, but it was impossible to miss for a vampire, especially one as old as Louis.

The kid pursed his lips upon seeing him. "So you're the one they send to babysit me, huh?" His voice was a slow, deep drawl that Louis would definitely have found very attractive, hadn't it been for what he'd said and the way he'd said it.

Raising an eyebrow at him, Louis spat sassily, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe you are the one that came to us, not the other way around here."

"Yeah, but I came here under the impression that I was asking for _help_ , not asking for you to put a guard-dog on me that will breathe down my neck and watch every step I take."

Louis resisted the urge to roll his eyes. This kid really had some nerve here. "You better suck it up, kid. It's taking it or leave it."

Apparently, he'd hit a nerve there, because the boy's eyes flashed silver in anger and he hissed, "I am not a kid, you hear me? You are the tiny one here." And if that was supposed to hurt, then he just missed the target with miles. Louis could handle way more than a 'tiny' being thrown at his head.

He still rose his chin, though. "Are you sure you want to say that to the one that has seen and won seven wars and has lived through the day your great-great-great-great-great-great-grandmother was born?" An eyebrow rose challengingly, a hand sassily placed in his side.

The kid sagged in his chair, obviously, he hadn't been expecting Louis to be that old of a vampire. "Fine, you win. Now you say so, you do kind of smell old, a bit decayed. Are you sure you're not rotting on the inside, grandpa?" Really? This kid was so bad at insults. "But don't expect of me to be nice and polite in any way possible."

"The thought hadn't even crossed my mind." Louis couldn't help it; it was too easy. This kid was literally riled up at everything. Another glare was thrown his way and he nearly chuckled. "Fiery, are we? Come on then, I'll show you your new home for the time being."

"I'm not staying here?" He at least had the audacity to look surprised.

Louis suppressed the urge to roll his eyes again. "Did you really think we would let a spoiled brat like you stay here and endanger the whole clan? Didn't think so. You're living with me for now."

The boy scowled but said nothing, seemingly obediently rising from his chair and following him out of the room. Louis muttered a soft, "That's a good boy." under his breath, another glare that was thrown at him telling him the boy definitely heard. He smirked. This might become an enormous disaster, but a fun one anyway.

***

The relatively short ride towards Louis house felt long due to the heavy silence that hung over them, if glares could kill, though, Louis definitely would be dead right now, torn apart and fed to the wolves. It didn't really bother him. Still smirking, he unlocked the front door of his house and watched with sly eyes as Harry revelled in the beauty of the place.

"This is your house?" The taller boy asked, spinning around on himself in wonder and amazement, taking in the grand space with wide eyes.

"And yours, for as long as it will have to last." Louis' voice lacked malice this time, because really, there was no need to be mean right now. How Harry was reacting to entering his home, he wasn't the first person to feel so overwhelmed. He knew it was grand, nearly majestic maybe, but he'd put a lot of money and time in decorating it and so was proud of being able to call this place his home.

Harry seemed to have a moment of softness as well because he turned and said quietly, "What's your name? If I'm going to be staying with you for a while, I ought to know what I should call you, right?"

Not ready to handle such a soft sight from such an attractive person, because let's face it, Harry was attractive as hell, a sex god with long, long legs, Louis turned away from him and started walking towards the living room and kitchen area. "It's Louis, Louis Tomlinson." He had considered giving him a fake name, just for the hell of it, but he figured that if this was going to take as long as he was thinking it was going to take, someone was going to call him Louis and ruin that all anyway.

There was a silence for a bit, Harry seemingly unsure of what to do and expecting something from Louis, but once it became clear that Louis was finished talking, hurried footsteps came after him. "You know, usually, when someone asks you for your name, it's common courtesy to ask the other person the same question in return."

Louis sighed, actually rolling his eyes this time and turned around, eyes cold like icy fire. "I already know what you are called, Harry Styles. I know why you're here and what shit you've pulled out there. So for god's sake, don't even try to spill that common courtesy bullshit on me." Usually, Louis didn't swear that much, he truly didn't, but this annoying kid just brought out the worst in him. Well, maybe not the worst, because that involved silver eyes and flashing fangs, but the second worst maybe.

Harry's eyes were wide when he met them. "You can say G-" He choked off, not being able to get the word out of his mouth. And of course, of course, that would be the only thing he'd picked out of the whole speech. Louis sighed and let himself fall backwards on the couch, hitting it gracefully even though he'd just flopped backwards.

"I told you before that I have a high number counting my age, saying god is something you learn through the years." He tried keeping it nice.

"Can you teach me?"

Louis felt ready to facepalm with both of his hands, his palms itching to do so. Hard. What had the Falcons taught him if this kid didn't even know the basic knowledge? Slowly, in a tone that you'd use to tell a toddler things, he said, "You can't be taught how to say god, it's different for everyone. I could teach you my ways, but it wouldn't help you an inch because it's personal."

Harry huffed but said nothing, instead, he shuffled towards the fridge and pulled it open. There was only one bottle of blood there, the fridge completely empty otherwise, and when he pulled the cork out of it, a nasty odour arose out of it. "Shit, that's foul. How old is that stuff?"

Louis shrugged indifferently. "Couple of days, a week maybe. If you haven't noticed, there's a forest out in the back garden here. If you want to hunt, we can go tomorrow afternoon."

There was another silence, and for a second, Louis actually thought that this conversation was over, fucking finally. But just when he was about to relax, Harry dragged, "Why're we going tomorrow? Why not now? I'm hungry. And stop talking to me like I'm some toddler."

"Then stop whining like a child." Louis folded his arms in front of his chest. "And you're hungry, yes, not parched, I can see that, and the reason we're going tomorrow and not today is because you tire me out and some of us actually have a serious job to do." Harry opened his mouth to say something again but Louis cut him off by raising his hand sharply before any sound could even come out. "And before you ask, I'm a music producer. Something's got to pay this place, innit? And before that, I was an architect and I was in college in between. I've been plenty of things over the years, even king at some point." He turned and went to open the garden doors for some fresh air, leaving Harry fish-mouthing behind him.

"Are you serious?"

Louis turned and rolled his eyes, visible for Harry now, making the latter scowl again. "Do I look like I am kidding?"

Harry looked away, too proud to answer. Louis smirked and reached out to pull his laptop from beneath the coffee table, along with a notebook and his headphones. With one press of the power button, his screen woke from slumber setting and he typed in his password, fingers dancing around the keys extra, to confuse Harry. He didn't need the other vampire snooping into his stuff later on. He had two missed emails from Niall, his business partner (who so happened to be a werewolf), and an audio file from Ed, their main songwriter, and his most successful artist.

It wasn't necessarily a myth that vampires and werewolves didn't get along. Actually, they mostly didn't. It was in their very nature to fight and compete with each other. Niall and Louis were just an exception to the system. It had mainly happened because they'd been friends before Niall was turned about two decades ago. Well, and maybe Liam, who had met and befriended Niall as well, but he was still a bit hesitant and semi-uncomfortable about the bubbly werewolf.

Louis plugged in his earphones and clicked on the audio file that Ed had sent, listening to it. It was really good, like everything that Ed wrote, but Louis liked the fast rapping in contrast to the rather slower songs he'd written before. Halfway through the song, though, he could feel eyes trained on his face and after another half as a minute of feeling them there, he looked up in annoyance, finding Harry staring at him, leaning on the kitchen table.

"What?"

Harry rose his chin, looking down at him defiantly. "I need a place to sleep, don't I?"

Louis cocked his head a little. "I though they said vampires didn't sleep?" He truly couldn't help it, teasing him was too easy.

Harry flipped him his middle finger, making Louis snort. "I know we don't fucking have to sleep, won't you just leave it? I'm sorry I don't bloody know everything about our species because I spend the bigger part of my vampire life running from my own kind."

For a second, he sounded so genuinely hurt that Louis actually felt like he'd gone too far. He smiled sadly and pointed down the hallway. "There are three guest rooms, each colour themed to be able to make a separation. A red one, a purple one and a blue one. The red bedroom is down the hallway, blue and purple bedrooms are upstairs to the left. Choose whichever you want, though I want to say that my mate Niall likes to stay in the blue room when he stays over."

Harry didn't reply, he just nodded and grabbed his small black backpack, that Louis hadn't even noticed him carrying, and walked out of the room. Louis could hear him walking up the stairs and hear him open the first door to the left, close it and walk to the second one.

Purple.

Despite all of the snarky comments that had passed on between them, the young vampire had still chosen to respect Louis' friend's wishes and skipped the blue room.

***

Louis woke up underneath silk sheets and a plush pillow. Not that strange, as he'd chosen to go to sleep there, but something in the air was off. As said before, vampires didn't need sleep, nor did they have a beating heart nor did they need oxygen, but they did still breathe as if they were human. Mainly out of habit, because you were used to doing it all your life, but also to seem more human. And there was no one breathing in this house, except for himself. Louis couldn't sense Harry in any way, couldn't smell him, hear him, feel him.

He bolted up in shock. Not because he suddenly cared for the brat, not even close, but mainly because he would be seriously disappointed in himself if he failed his task on the second day, not to mention what Liam and the rest of the Immensi would think. He might be one of the oldest vampires around, but he had remained mischievous and immature all the same. He knew that from himself though and for that exact reason had he declined more responsible tasks and higher positions inside of the clan that he'd been offered.

He frowned, walking towards the purple bedroom, but he only found the little black backpack there. No Harry. He grabbed the younger man's phone from the front pocket and walked outside, clasping the device in his hand tightly and let his senses do the job.

He was led to a grocery store two blocks away and he frowned. The fact that he couldn't smell blood yet had to be a good sign, right?

he walked in with brisk steps, yet tried to make sure as to make it sound a little more human enough and not to shake the ground every time he set his foot on the floor. What the fuck was Harry doing here?

He found the curly haired boy in front of the dairy aisle and watched him contemplate for a second before grabbing a bottle of semi-skimmed milk and putting it in the half-filled shopping cart next to him. Louis swiftly grabbed Harry's wrist when he reached into the fridges again and turned his around with a short snap of his arm, hissing lowly in his ear, "Are you insane? What the hell are you doing out on the streets on your own when there are fucking five powerful clans out there trying to find you and murder your sorry ass?"

Harry rolled his eyes, seemingly not distressed. "I wanted to cook us breakfast as I always used to do for myself, but seeing that your fridge was completely empty aside from that expired bottle of blood, I went to get us food. Is that a crime now or something?" Opposite to common belief, vampires could actually eat and really taste it. They didn't need to in order to survive of course and so it tasted somewhat... duller? Not as good when compared to blood at least. Louis didn't bother eating anymore. He didn't need it and so it was just a waste of his money, no matter how much he owned. But, it came in handy at business gala's, plus, Niall ate for five, so it was not weird no one ever noticed. Clearly, Harry thought differently about the matter, if the half-filled shopping cart was anything to go by.

But besides the eating matter, was this kid completely, utterly stupid? There were over fifty vampires out there that wanted to kill him and put his head on a stick and yet here he was, asking if it was a crime to go out shopping on his own. "Do you want to get killed?" He snapped, tightening his hold on Harry's wrist, squeezing hard enough to make him wince.

Harry sighed theatrically and pushed the cart to the check-out, pulling his arm free. "I am _fine,_ aren't I? Now let me go and pay for this and when I'm done, I'll come with."

Louis glared and walked to the doors, where he waited for him with tapping his foot and crossed arms as Harry calmly unloaded the cart and put everything into bags. When, finally, after seven bloody minutes and twenty-three seconds - yes, Louis had counted - Harry came walking out carrying three big white bags, all Louis wanted to do was turn around and walk home without a word. Something, however, stopped him in his tracks and he rose a hand to Harry's chest to make him halt as well.

Carefully, as not to let the humans around notice, he sniffed the air, searching for vampire scents, and he winced. "Shit, It's David Granard. The Opals are here." As fine as their sense of theatre was, as lacklustre was their sense of bodily care, David Granard in special. Thrice Louis had met the man now and it was three times too many. The man had seemingly never heard of a shower or fresh clothing and it had gotten so bad that even vampire extra's couldn't make him attractive anymore and it was safe to say the man smelled the same.

Harry nearly dropped the bags in shock, frowning. "Shit! What do we do now, we can't make a scene and he's a Tracker, he will be following us anywhere we go."

"No, he won't." Louis suddenly said briskly, sniffing the air again before grabbing Harry's wrist again and pulling him with, so swiftly that Harry jolted in shock. They went into an alleyway and halted in front of a wall. Louis looked over his shoulder before telling Harry, "Hold on to those bags." He bent his knees and suddenly jumped, grabbed the edge of the seven-meter high wall and hoisted himself up. He turned, extending a hand for Harry to grab, not because he cared for the boy, but because if they got caught, he would be dead as well. Harry, however, took two steps back and just leapt onto the roof, landing with slightly bent knees.

"Or you do that." Louis huffed, turning and started to run to the left, away from the scents of the Opals. He ran to the edge of the roof, jumped, landed on the next building and ran on, not even looking back to see if Harry was following. Harry watched in confusion as he took off but quickly followed, jumping across the gap between buildings just as easily. He prayed no one was looking because two idiots jumping from building to building with impossibly high leaps would be a strange sight to see for a human.

They ran with ease, yet something was feeling odd. Even as they'd ran away and lost the Opals, Louis could feel the sense of being chased building. He looked over his shoulder again, but aside of Harry, who was running just two steps behind him, there was no one there. He halted, extending an arm to stop Harry from running too, and smelled the air again. There was something thick in the air, the scent of vampires so heavy that it was so confining. It was unusual, so many vampires around, and Louis turned to Harry in shock. "Shit."

Harry frowned in confusion. "What is it?" His knuckles have gotten even whiter from where he was clutching the bags tightly.

Louis spun around his own axis, scanning the rooftops. He could make out three figures on the horizon ahead. "The Fairgates are here as well." He could see pure panic starting to make way on Harry's face and so he quickly placed a hand on the taller vampire's upper arm. "Follow me, we'll shake them off." If there was one thing he didn't have time for, it was a panicking Harry.

He started to run again, to the right, this time, jumping onto a lower building. Harry was next to him, his legs pounding up and down. His eyes were half-closed in concentration, but Louis could see the fear on his face as well. In this moment, he couldn't imagine how Harry had escaped these clans for the past three years. His eyes zeroed in on a ladder standing next to a building about a hundred meters and he took a sharp turn right, pulling Harry with him. Within seconds, the aluminium framework was beneath his feet and he slid towards the ground. As he waited for Harry to come down as well, what only took about a second, he listened and smelled the air again.

The Fairgates felt further away now, but there was an Opal member roaming the street they were adjacent to and he was coming around the corner quickly. Louis motioned for Harry to be silent and pressed himself against the wall as Rose Opal turned onto their street. She took two steps in and smelled the air, then turned around to face them, her red hair whipping in the wind, but it was too late. Louis smashed his elbow straight into her face and she stumbled backwards, buying him enough time to bite her neck and release the paralysing venom into her body. The pretty vampire collapsed to the ground and Louis cast one more look at Harry's ashen-white face before grabbing his wrist and taking off again.

The road was clear ahead and by avoiding all the vampires Louis could sense on the streets, they made way to Louis' house, the smaller vampire hastily shoving the key into the lock and slamming the door close behind them.

Harry turned to his, face still grim and horrified. "Can't they follow us here?"

Louis shook his head. "This house is Tracker free. The ground will make our scent disappear within seconds." Harry's shoulders relaxed and he started to carry the grocery bags towards the kitchen. He knew that this wasn't the right moment for Harry's mind state, but he had to say it or the matter would never be addressed. "Are you crazy? Do you actually want to be killed?"

Harry didn't answer. He simply put all the stuff away in cupboards Louis didn't even know he had and started to mix quite some ingredients together. Het hunt from mere minutes ago seemed to have disappeared out of his system while Louis' adrenaline was still flowing. Whatever Harry was cooking, it smelled delicious, Louis had to give him that. It had been decades since he'd actually felt like something was delicious, so it gained the curly haired vampire some points, even as he never was going to admit it. It wasn't as if Louis would ever tell Harry that, like even.

It seemed like he didn't need to, because when Harry got to handing him a plate, he was smirking knowingly.

Louis scowled at him in return, but accepted the plate none the less, not able to resist such good smelling food. He was a weak, weak man.

He ate it sitting on the kitchen counter, literally sitting on top of it, not able to feel bothered to get himself a chair. This whole ordeal with Harry made him feel a little like a child again, childish and immature as ever, with the scowling and glaring and banter and irritation that all came along with living with Harry. And he couldn't decide whether that was a good or a bad thing.

***

Within two weeks, they'd build up a rhythm that allowed them to live completely past each other with minimal fights. After a gigantic argument over who had the right to shower when and a disagreement over going out that had led to broken porcelain and crockery on Louis' kitchen floor not even two days after the Opal-Fairgates fiasco, they silently, mutually decided to just completely ignore each other's presence, simply because their characters didn't match. At all.

And so, Harry showered in the morning and Louis in the evening. Once in two days, they'd out to the store to get groceries and some basic necessities. Harry cooked and Always left a plate for Louis on the counter, usually cold when he found it but still delicious. Hunting was once a week, as they didn't need much feeding when hunting grizzly bears, but the interaction between them was lacking completely. It was each on their own with Louis occasionally scanning the area.

Thing shifted when Niall came in for a surprise visit, though. It was something he tended to do often that Louis had forgotten about. He should have remembered it really because just as could be expected, it turned into an enormous disaster.

Louis was sitting at the table, working on his laptop when a knocking resounded loud and clear through the house, someone at the front door banging on the wood. Louis rose to open the door, knowing by the smell of him that it was Niall when a whiff of his scent rang through the building and Harry's head snapped up from where he was sitting, watching Game of Thrones on the telly. Before Louis could even move to stop him, he was up on his feet and bolting into the hallway.

He hurried after the taller man, being slightly faster but not fast enough to stop him before Harry yanked the front door open, grabbed Niall by his collar and slammed him into the wall. His eyes were flushed with silver and his fangs had extended dangerously. Niall gasped for air immediately, grabbing at Harry's hands, which were cutting off his windpipe, with normal hands, obviously making an effort to hold in his claws and not tear Harry's hand to pieces. His eyes searched Louis desperately, silently begging him to help him.

Louis didn't know what to do. Pushing or pulling Harry off would only result in tearing Niall's throat apart, as harry was digging his nails into the soft flesh there, but he couldn't just let Niall die like that. Niall was his friend. Seeing the werewolf turn a little blue in the face, he kicked at Harry's left knee hard and hissed through his teeth dangerously, "Harry, put him down. Now."

Harry's knee buckled but he held his grip, looking at Louis with bewildered silver eyes. "But he's a werewolf!" And turning his head, he growled at Niall, "What are you doing here, animal? What are you don't here, sniffing your big dog nose around?"

Louis' eyes flashed silver now too, fangs sliding out and a low grumble, fierce enough to shake the ground, roared from his throat. "I said: Put. Him. Down."

There was no room for any other option in his tone. It was clearly telling everyone that if Harry didn't let go at this very right moment, that Louis would attack and completely shred him to pieces, tear him limb from limb. And no baby vampire, not even one as indignant as Harry, was stupid enough to think that they could win a fight against an elder that had seen at least five more centuries than they had.

He dropped Niall instantly and the werewolf immediately gasped for air, his claws extending and sinking into the hardwood floor now, four parallel columns and one adjacent to them. Harry looked at Louis in confusion as the older man sunk down to his knees next to Niall, rushing over, searching the werewolf's neck for any wounds the werewolf anatomy couldn't fix. He couldn't find any on his and so, when Niall seemed to have enough air in his lungs again, he whispered, "I am so sorry Ni, are you alright?"

Niall pushed himself up onto his elbows, hand reaching up to check his throat and wipe away the blood tracks that were still drying on the healed wounds. "Yes, Lou, I'm fine. Jesus, who's this? He nearly killed me, for god’s sake." His eyes were fixed on Harry, who's shoulders were hunched still, ready to attack if necessary, still wary of Niall.

"This is Harry." Louis spoke with a fake flourish. "He's staying with me for the time being. I forgot to explain who you are for him."

Harry frowned and spat, "Seriously Louis, you're friends with a werewolf?" There was so much disgust in his voice that it nearly sounded as if it were fake. It might have been, Louis couldn't tell.

"Excuse you," Niall rose to his feet before Louis could say something. "I am not some filthy animal and neither is Louis. You have no right to talk to him like that, at all."

Louis barely concealed his smile at his friend's loyalty. Even if his opponent had nearly killed him mere minutes ago, he still stood up to protect Louis' pride. He placed a hand on Niall's shoulders, pulling him back lightly. "Don't bother Ni, that's just how Harry is. He doesn't know what it is like to be nice to people or make friends, no matter what species they might be off." Okay, and maybe that was a rather mean remark and maybe he shouldn't have said it, but Harry had it coming for him with the way he'd been acting for weeks now and nearly killing his best friend.

Harry winced and turned around instantly, stalking away from Louis and Niall, leaving the two standing on their own in the hallway.

***

Niall ended up staying for about two days. He had gotten into a fight with his roommate Zayn, who was part of the pack as well. they usually got along, but they both had that short werewolf temper too and so they got into spats from time to time and so Niall stayed and Louis' to calm down sometimes.

He left on the second morning, thanking Harry for the great food but ignoring him otherwise. It was mostly Harry that had kept relatively calm for the time being, something that totally surprised Louis. He'd expected the younger boy to throw more ruckus about having to live with a werewolf, but he didn't. Instead, he kept to himself and stayed completely out of sight except for when he was in the kitchen.

It was the evening of the day that Niall had left that Louis noticed something was really up. It started with the fact that Harry hadn't cooked dinner, and Harry loved cooking. It was the one thing Louis had ever seen him do with so much passion and it was strange that around ten in the evening, he hadn't come down from his room to do it. Harry always cooked, even if it was just to spite Louis.

Louis frowned and turned up his senses. He could hear some strange noises coming from the Purple bedroom, mixed with mangled breathing. He could hear that it was only one person breathing, but the choked noises were concerning enough for Louis to be hurrying up the stairs. Harry could be being attacked at this very right moment and he could be too late if he didn't get there in time.

He slammed the door to Harry's bedroom open with a loud noise, ready to attack whoever was threatening Harry at this moment, only to find no one but Harry present. The tall boy was curled up tightly into himself, sitting on the bed, knees pulled up to his chest and his arms hugging them to his body. He was shaking, bloody tears running down his cheeks at rapid speed. He looked up in shock when Louis slammed the door open and instantly tried to wipe the tears from his face and straightened up.

"What are you doing?" He tried to sound tough but failed. "Go away." His voice was cracked and raspy from crying. He looked a downright state, to be honest, hair in a disarray and his shirt covered in blood.

Louis shook his head, heart mush and soft because of seeing Harry like this. For some reason, somehow, he found himself to care for the younger boy, even as they'd been downright dicks to each other all the time. "No, I'm not leaving you on your own like this. Tell me what's wrong, please."

Harry hid his face in his arms. "No. Go away please."

Shaking his head again, Louis sat down onto the bed next to him. "Harry, I'm not just here to be your watchdog, alright? I can help you, contradictory to what you might think, I didn't survive seven hundred years of life without any skills or something."

Harry peered curiously over the edge of his sleeves, eyes round and silver. "are you really seven hundred years old?" His eyes were soft and held the curiosity you would find within a child.

Louis laughed softly, kindly. "Yeah. It's a long time, isn't it? I was born in 1303."

A watery, or rather bloody smile made way on Harry's face. Vampires couldn't cry any normal tears, they cried with blood. It was a rather gruesome sight, on anyone, even though Louis was kind of used to it by now. He couldn't really be bothered with it anymore, it just belonged to who they were and there was no changing in that. He'd accepted it.

"Good to see you smiling again." Louis honestly didn't know where this was coming from. He'd never thought he would ever possess something of kindness towards someone like Harry. "No can you tell me what's up?"

Harry sniffed and pulled his knees up again, hugging them once again close to his chest. "I-It's just... what you said was right, okay?" Louis frowned. He'd said plenty of offensive things over the past few weeks. "I don't know how to make friends. I suck at it, as a vampire, but also as a human. Would you look at me anyway, I'm a monster. I ruin every chance I get on friendship before I even get it."

Louis' heart hurt for him. He hadn't realised how alone Harry must have been for the past three years, having to run away from everyone and everything. He placed a hand on Harry's larger ones. "You haven't exactly ruined your chances with me yet." Harry looked at him with large green eyes filled with hope. "You can't help it you were Turned by one of the cruellest vampire clans out there. They're the monsters. You turned away from then, didn't you? You don't feed on humans either. I don't see what in all this would make you a monster. You still have me to befriend too. One step in the right direction would be to start with being nice."

Harry smiled softly. "I'm sorry for the past weeks. I just didn't know how to act and what to do with myself here, so I kind of acted like a brat."

"And that's alright." Louis supplied. "I haven't been on my best behaviours either. But we can start all over." He extended a hand for Harry to take. "Hello, I'm Louis Tomlinson, seven hundred years old, according to my friends I'm lonely and I love romantic sappy movies."

A soft chuckle emitted from Harry's throat and he shook Louis' hand gently. "My name is Harry Styles, nice to meet you. I'm twenty-four, I love anything cooking and baking related and I am a sucker for romantic movies as well.

"It's nice to get to know you, Harry." Louis rose to his feet and smiled wide once again. "I hope we can be great friends."

***

"What exactly happened down there with the Mayards?" Louis asked a couple of days later. Things between him and Harry were steadily going a lot better and Louis liked it. He'd found that Harry, the true Harry, was a lot more tactile and cuddlier than he'd expected and that was exactly what there were doing right now, snuggled up together on the couch, watching The Notebook. It was all very innocent and friendly, yet something about it sends firecrackers to go off in Louis' chest.

Harry froze at the question asked, hugging the pillow he'd been snuggling up with closer to his chest. He looked uneasy, but before Louis could tell him that he didn't have to answer it if he didn't feel comfortable, he started speaking already. "I'm not sure if you would want to hear it, Lou, it's - I don't know, I don't think you'd want to know."

"There's nothing that could make me dislike you again Harry, especially not something that happened three years ago," Louis told his softly placing a hand on his knee. "If you are not comfortable telling me, then you don't have to, but please, don't hold back for my sake, because I really want to know. It's easier to protect you too if it ever comes down to that." He hadn't meant to guilt trip Harry, but now that he'd said it, he didn't really mind.

"I guess it's best if I start at the beginning then," Harry whispered shakily after a long time, only audible because Louis was listening intently. "I was turned by Josh Falcon about three years ago in an abandoned alley. They told me it was because I seemed lonely and because I looked like I would fit in with the family, but I overheard them sometime later saying that it was only for an experiment or something, though I'm still not sure what kind of experiment they meant. Anyway, they were never really nice or good to me either, except for this girl named Maya, but she was only flirting with me, I suppose. Then one day, I heard screams coming from the basement and when I went to check it out, I found out they were actually torturing humans down there. By then, I'd heard and felt enough to free the five people in there and set the property on fire. I'd spend the better part of two years with them. Running away, I tried to mingle with the city, hoping that all the other scent would confuse their Trackers enough so that they wouldn't find me. The-"

"It doesn't work like that." Louis cut him off softly. "Trackers, they don't just smell, they work with all of their senses. The hearing, feeling, smell, taste. trust me, I've found enough people who thought I would never find them if they just stayed among other people enough. It just doesn't work like that."

Harry looked up at him in shock. "You're a Tracker?"

"Not actively, no." Louis shrugged slightly. "But yeah, I have the Tracking abilities. That's how I found you that day in the supermarket. I don't make my job out of it, though, but I have made this a Tracker-proof house to the same reason."

"Huh, I never thought about that." Harry nodded slightly. "But alright then, it's fine. Like I was saying, I was in the city, mingling, when I got to a club one day and this guy came up to me. It was William Mayard. We flirted throughout the whole of the night and I ended up going home with him." Louis' eyes widened and Harry smiled sourly when he didn't respond right away. "Yes, I'm gay. Now you know that too. Go ahead and be disgusted, I'm used to it by now." He hugged the pillow even closer, nearly crushing it in his embrace.

So many emotions swirled through Louis' head. Surprise, though not as much as he'd expected, relief, maybe. Relief that he even had the slightest of chances with this attractive, amazing boy. In the end, all his did was smile slightly at Harry and place a hand on his arm. "Haz, why would I be disgusted by the very thing I've been too, for the past seven hundred years even?"

Confusion clouded over Harry's face for a second, eyes downcast until Louis' words sank into realisation and he snapped them up with a gasp. "You're... gay?"

A chuckle left Louis' throat beyond his control. "As bent as they come, I swear. Yes, I've had some wives in the past, but that was all because times were so open to gays as they are now, but they all knew it and excepted it. Some were lesbians themselves too, so yeah, I'm gay."

The smile that made way onto Harry's features was simply beautiful. "So I worried about nothing?"

Louis giggles, not in control of any noises that left his body now, too giddy for everything. "Absolutely, definitely nothing."

They stared at each other with stupid, giant grins on their faces for a while, until Harry finally coughed and looked serious again. "I spend the night with him, William, I mean, and when he found out that I had no clan to go back to, he offered me a place in his, under the condition that I told no one about what had happened between us that night. We could do it again, but I just couldn't tell anyone. Everyone in his clan was severely homophobic and he wasn't out of the closet yet. I agreed and I spend the next four months there, being in a secret relationship with William all the while. We remained to pretend we were friends in public, if even that, yet he was sweet and romantic with me when we were alone. It was fine for a while, though I know that if it had lasted longer than it had, I eventually would have asked him to come out for me. He wouldn't have, I know that now, but because we never met up in public at all, I never realised what an asshole he could be as well. Then, one day, after four months of kissing and sex and the full relationship works, it all went to hell when we thought we had the house to ourselves and it turned out we didn't. They caught me about to give him a blowjob while being in panties." Harry blushed slightly at the memory of that day and of the lingerie.

"And just when I thought that maybe, maybe we might come clean and admit our relationship and that we were ready, William pushed me off and told everyone that I'd come to his room dressed like that, that night and that I was trying to seduce him into getting a blowjob. Though really, the panties even were his kink, not mine, and I never liked them anyway." A streak of anger crossed his voice. "Anyway, they were going to kill me definitely if I hadn't blasted them and jumped out of the window before they regained consciousness, wearing nothing else but panties." The humourless laugh sounded as if it was ripped from his throat.

Louis frowned, not because of the story, but because of one particular thing Harry had said, his expression contorting into one of confusion. "How do you mean, blasted?

"Harry's dark expression intensified heavily. "Uhm, I might, like, have and Ability I haven't told you about?" It was stated as a question, even though it definitely wasn't.

Abilities were special enhancements that some vampires gained upon Turning, as like Louis Tracker senses. It wasn't very common among vampires to have an Ability and sometimes you didn't even know you had one if it wasn't for a life or death situation. Some never even got to know. the fact that Harry had hidden his Ability from Louis wasn't that strange either, as most vampires with Abilities were either hunted down or recruited to join again, which were mostly the Descentiris. Knowing that what Harry had done was completely rational, Louis shrugged and smiled. "That's really great Haz. Do you want to tell me about it or not?"

Harry returned the smile, obviously relieved by Louis' cool reaction. "I can trust you." There was so much certainty, so much confidence in his voice that Louis felt absolutely elated. If he'd still have a beating heart, it would have been raging against his ribcage right now in happiness and pride. Harry went on easily, green eyes looking into Louis' blue ones, both lined with a little edge of silver. "It's hard to explain exactly what I can do, but basically, I can create sounds with my mind that will get certain... bodily reactions out of people."

"What kind of sounds?" Louis asked curiously. He´d never heard of such an Ability.

Harry frowned a little. "It's like... So far, I only know three of them. New ones only come when I need them, really. The first one I got, I call the blast. It creates such a loud noise that it sets the brain of my opponent into overdrive, I guess and shuts it off. I'm not going to let you hear it because I don't want you to pass out, but it saved me from the Mayards."

"Alright." Louis nodded. "That's understandable and handy. What about the other two?"

"The second one came later when I told my sister about what I was and she panicked. Somehow, I sort of, calmed her down? I don't know how to describe it, here, I'll show you." Harry's eyes glazed over for a second and suddenly, the air was filled with the most beautiful and calming music Louis had ever heard. He couldn't describe it, much like Harry hadn't been able to, but he felt his breathing slow down, his muscles relax and his nerves settle.

"That's amazing Harry." He whispered, feeling a bit dazed. Harry smiled and the music was gone again, just as sudden as it came. Louis blinked twice to get back in touch with reality, still feeling the relaxation hazing over his mind a little. "And what about the last?" He asked when Harry kept silent for a long time after.

Harry suddenly blushed furiously red and fidgeted with his hands. "It- uhm. I think it's best f I just, like show you?" Louis wanted to nod, but before he could. the air was filled with a low, sensual thrum. It coursed through his body, set his nerve ends on fire and caused goose bumps to rise on his skin. Want and lust clouded his mind and he groaned.

"Harry..."

He had to, he needed to touch him, to be touched by him, to come in contact with this beautiful, sexy boy in front of him somehow, someway. He scooted over, his whole body felt the ache to touch the taller boy. He settled a hand on Harry's cheek, the other boy exhaling shakily, leant in and... then it was gone. The strum disappeared from around him and he blinked, once, twice, thrice to comprehend what just happened. Harry didn't look like he felt any better than him, breathing harshly and fangs extended.

His own fangs had come out to play too, protruding sharp and long from above his upper lip. He ran a hand over his face. "Shit, what was that?"

Harry gave him some sort of forced smile, yet Louis could see that it was fake. "Uhm, it recreates sexual desires of lust and wants, I suppose."

Louis took a second to take it all and decided he definitely did not want to know how Harry had discovered that one. All the things he'd been feeling mere minutes ago, the want, the lust, it had all been artificial, a product of Harry’s Ability. But what he’d been feeling for Harry before it, or after it, of right now, that wasn’t exactly influence of the taller man’s Ability. This was real. He still wanted Harry, though not as much sexually as romantically right now. Of course, he was interested in having sex with him, hell yes, but he wanted so much more.

And judging by Harry’s intense reaction to his actions, Louis wasn’t the only one who wanted that.

The green eyed vampire was looking away from him, ashamed of what he’d made Harry do, now that he hadn’t gotten any reaction out of Louis. The latter smiled softly, reaching out to squeeze Harry’s hand gently. “Hey, Harry.”

Harry turned slowly, cheeks red in embarrassment. Much like before, Louis placed a hand on Harry’s check and, before Harry could respond in any way, he grasped courage while it was still there and leant in and kissed him softly.

Harry responded almost instantly, lips moving in the gentlest kiss Louis had ever shared. It was innocent yet so, so desperate, Harry’s hands tightening in Louis’ hair, Louis fisting Harry’s shirt. They moved together, fangs sliding out, but not bothersome. With said teeth, Louis pulled at Harry’s bottom lip and the latter whimpered, opening his mouth with a soft sigh. Tongues met and Harry was definitely the most delicious thing Louis had ever tasted. It lasted a while, holding each other close and revelling in the other’s taste, but eventually, Harry pulled back with a soft sigh of, “Louis…”

It was like a plea, soft and small and Louis looked up at him with a heartfelt smile, eyes all silver except for a small ring of blue around his pupils. “Yeah?”

“Just-” It took hi, a second to find his words, flailing a hand around in the air as if it would make his eloquence come back faster. “I-, It-, This is not just a fling for you, right?”

There was true desperation in his voice now, the complete desire to not be on his own again after this, something Louis completely understood. He laced their fingers together gently, pressed another kiss to Harry’s lips and shook his head lightly. “Of course, it is not just a fling to me, Haz. I like you, all of you, and not just because I want to get laid with you. Well, I do want that, but not just that.” Harry giggled lightly against his mouth and pressed another kiss there, effectively cutting off his ramble.

“Good, because I want you to completely wreck me.”

Louis looked at him with wide eyes, mouth halfway open in shock. A, now very familiar, lust filled his veins, thrumming through his bones. Voice low and rough, Louis hissed sensually against Harry’s ear, “Consider it done, mister.”

***

Harry woke up with a body plastered against his back and steady breathing in his ear. He smiled, snuggling back into Louis' arms with a sigh. He could feel Louis start to move about and lips curled up into a grin against his shoulders.

“Morning.” Louis’ Yorkshire accent was even deeper in the morning, Harry noted, when his vocal chords were still all sleep and unused and – and he realised that with a smile – fucked out.

“Good morning.” He turned to face an asleep Louis, all bleary eyes and mussed up caramel hair. In the light of the early morning sun, there was nothing that would even make you think for a second that his boyfriend was a vampire, nor that he was bloody seven hundred years old. He looked so normal and beautiful.

Boyfriend.

He felt giddy thinking about it and he must have shown it on his face somehow because Louis smiled lazily and asked, morning voice and all, “What’re you thinkin’ ‘bout?” His accent really made Harry feel hot in his stomach.

“The way you asked me to be your boyfriend last night.” He teased, remembering immediately how Louis had choked out the question, all hot and bothered, while hanging above him and both mere seconds away from coming.

Louis simply smiled again, cuddling Harry close to his chest. “It worked, didn’t it?” And well, Harry had no reason to argue that, so he just crawled over and on top of Louis and kissed him languidly. Louis responded right away, just as eager to get his mouth on Harry’s, licking into the latter’s mouth.

There were too wrapped up in each other to notice footsteps coming up the driveway and the front door unlocking. The door of Louis’ bedroom sailed open with a loud noise and Liam walked in at high speed, causing Harry to freeze atop of Louis instantly and the smaller man realised that this scene must be oddly alike to what had happened down with William and the Mayards. One look upon Harry’s terrified face made him reach up and kiss him again, ignoring Liam’s presence. Once he felt like Liam was getting uncomfortable, he tugged Harry down to lie down next to him and smiled at the lad in the doorway. “Hey, Li.”

Harry obviously relaxed a bit at the fact that Louis obviously didn’t feel like he had to hide them. Liam looked a bit nervous and maybe a bit shocked, fidgeting down with his hands. He turned red in the face and coughed loudly. “Right, uhm, is this just a one time or friends thing, or…”

Louis smiled instantly. “Nah, I don’t plan on leaving it like this. I mean, we’re boyfriends now, so I plan on doing this again and again and again. You better get used to it, Li.” He intertwines his hand together with Harry’s. “You were right, you know. I was lonely. I just didn’t realise it until I met him.” Beside him, Harry’s nerves seemed to be gone completely and he blushed bright red, hiding his face into Louis’ shoulder. Louis chuckled and looked down fondly at this wonderful boy that was now his.

Liam coughed again and Louis looked at him again, frowning. “Right, what’s the matter Li?”

Liam pointedly looked at his naked chest and the clothes at the floor and rose his eyebrows.

“Right,” Louis said again, “we’ll meet you in the living room again, yeah?” Liam smirked, nodded, winked and then went into the hallway.

“Thank you,” Harry murmured into his shoulder once Liam was gone. “thank you so much?”

“For what’re you thanking me, love? I didn’t do anything.” Louis asked with a smile, knowing fully well what Harry was going on about. “I don’t want to hide us away, so I’m not going to. There is no use for that anyway. I’m out, you’re out, I want to be with you and I’m proud that you’re mine. I’m not going to shove that under the table.” Harry’s cheeks turned scarlet again and Louis sweetly pecked him on his lips, rising to get dressed.

Two minutes later, Louis entered his living room, Harry taking a quick rinse in the shower first. Liam looked up upon his entry, a lazy smile on his lips. “Boyfriend, huh?”

The grin that immediately set on Louis’ face was enormous. “Yeah, he’s amazing.”

Liam frowned heavily, eyebrows turning downwards, though Louis had known him long enough to see that he was acting. “That’s not what you said two weeks ago.” There was a hint of teasing in a voice that Louis refused to acknowledge.

“Things were different then and it’s a long story. I really like him now, Li.”

The answering smile on Liam’s face was proud. “I can see that and I am happy for you. I’d like to say, though, that I told you so.”

Right on the moment that Louis shoved him onto the couch with a mock-glare, Harry walked in and made a noise of protest. “Before you kill him, though, Lou, remember to wait until I’m not here, please. I don’t want to be charged guilty as well.”

Louis threw him a glares well, although a rather fond one at that, and Liam snorted, “I like him, Lou, he’s a keeper.

Harry instantly went from cheeky to blushing and Louis pulled him closer by his waist. “Yes, very funny Liam. Now back to business. Why are you here except for teasing me about my boyfriend?”

“Right,” Liam straightened up instantly. “You two need to move, like right now. My mole has caught the ear of the fact that the Decentiri know Harry is with you, Lou, and they are collecting the other families to form a small army and force you out of here and into their arms.”

Louis frowned, unconsciously tightening his hold on Harry. “Well, that’s really shitty. How did they know?”

“Nicholas Grimshaw.” Liam spat and Louis face, for as far as it wasn’t worried yet, darkened even more. “Once he realised the Trackers couldn’t find Harry, my mole said, he understood that it meant that he had to be in a Tracker free place. The connection was easily made.”

“Fucking bastard,” Louis said viciously, making Harry frown. “That guy still has a grudge after all these years.’

“Grudge?” Harry quickly interjected, curiosity and confusion written all over his face. “Who is this Nicholas Grisomething and what has he got to do with this all?”

Louis ran a hand over his face, looking tired even though he’s just woken up and those vampires could actually get tired unless they hadn’t eaten. “Nick Grimshaw, that’s who, and he is with the Descentiri. He’s one of their elders and the man who has declared himself my personal archenemy. All because, and this sounds stupid to say, all because we slept together once about three centuries ago and when he proposed to me to join the Descentiri to be with him afterwards, I said no. He still holds a grudge, even after three hundred years.”

Harry nodded, face grim. He clearly didn’t like the idea of Louis having sex with someone else and Louis chuckled, pulling the taller boy in front of him so both arms were around his waist now and his chin was hooked over Harry’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, I kind of hate him anyway. He tries to bother me at every chance he gets and it gets annoying. Besides, he’d got a real ugly coming face anyway.” Harry giggled.

Liam coughed again and really, it was truly getting annoying now. “While this is all nice and dandy and stuff, you two really need to pack your stuff and get moving. There will be a chopper landing in your backyard any minute now.”

Louis gave Liam a grim smile as well and pulled Harry with him to the bedroom to pack a bag. Harry went to the Purple bedroom next door and grabbed his own small backpack, looking awfully now. All the clothes he had were the pair he was wearing and one more pair in the bag and for the rest, he’d mostly been wearing Louis’ oversized clothes.

They packed a lot in a black duffel bag, clothes and toiletry and chargers and stuff. Louis packed his laptop and a few folders, wanting to be able to keep up with his job even when he was away. There was the sound of rotor blades and moved air that told him the chopper had landed and they hurried downstairs.

They were about to get through the back door and get into the chopper when Louis suddenly thought about something and yelled out, “Stop!” Both Liam and Harry instantly halted, looking at him with a stare. Louis hurried to the kitchen window, peered among the curtains and yes, yes he was right. There they were, a whole line of figures staring down at the house and discussing among themselves. “They’re already here.” He explained. “They’re standing outside and if they see the chopper leave…” If they saw the chopper leave, then they would know they were escaping and follow them.

“Shit,” Liam whispered, peering around the edge of the curtain as well. “Shit, shit, shit, shit.”

“Can you blast them?” Louis turned to Harry. “Can you take them out?” Liam looked at them, confused.

Harry was looking white and pale, shaking his head a little. “No, not without taking you and Liam out.”

“Shit,” Louis cursed as well. He thought quickly for a second, then said, “Liam, you take the chopper and pretend like we’re leaving quickly. They will obviously follow, trying to catch it. Harry and I will wait until they leave and get to the safe house on our own. We’ll give you a call when we get there, aight?”

“Aight,” Liam nodded, looking unsure. He stepped forward, hugging Louis quickly. “Good luck mate.” He stepped back, turned to Harry and then surprisingly, hugged him as well. “You too, Harry.” He saluted them and walked out, the helicopter standing close enough to the door to make it unable to see who was getting in.

The helicopter rose from the ground, and from around the corner of the curtain, Louis could see someone point up the sky and then they were all hurrying after the chopper in the sky. Within a minute, the space in front of Louis house was completely empty and they were safe.

Louis exhaled shakily, pulling Harry close and kissing his lips passionately. “We need to go now, love.” They exited through the front door, bags slung over their shoulders, walking with quick steps.

They managed twenty meters before Louis turned around with a snap and they faced Josh Falcon walking onto the driveway with a smirk on his face. His black hair was pushed backwards, looking about thirty – Louis didn’t know exactly at what age he was turned.

“My, my, I knew something wasn’t right when I saw that chopper leave, so I stayed behind and look what I’ve caught now.” Sheer amusement crossed his eyes. He reached for his phone and Louis was about to jump onto him when Harry stepped forward.

“You don’t want to do that.”

Along with his words, the air filled with a familiar beautiful music again and Louis felt his nerves settle. Josh Falcon’s arm fell loosely next to body again and then Harry touched him and the music was gone, yet Josh falcon turned his head as if he was still hearing it.

Harry looked at him with insistent eyes, “Come one, let’s go. If Josh is still here, then others might be too.” If Louis had still been under the influence of Harry’s Ability, he might have taken longer to respond, but he wasn’t, and so he let his fingers lace with Harry’s and bit Josh’s neck, fast. His body instantly slumped to the ground and they started to run.

***

 

They were safe for a grand total of two days. So far Liam’s majestic escape plan. He had moved them to a standalone villa in some rural area a couple hours from London. Not that it didn’t matter where they were because the phone call reached them anyways and made it all go to hell.

They were lying in bed together, Harry’s hair a wild array of curls because Louis honestly loved running his hands through it, when Louis phone rang and he blindly reached for it, looking at the display rather on accident than on purpose. In the end, he was glad that he had.

_Nick Grimshaw._

His eyes widened. He’d long forgotten that he and Nick still had each other’s number after that one night. He quickly tapped Harry’s stomach and showed him the display. Harry’s eyes widened as he answered the call, putting it on speaker, then said loudly, “Grimmy, old friend. What is it that you want from me this time?”

“Cut the bullshit, Tomlinson.” Nick’s voice was harsh. “We know that you are hiding out somewhere with Harry Styles and I know that you know that we won’t stop hunting you down until we have you both dead.”

Harry looked positively scared right now but Louis was used to Nick’s intimidation and didn’t give an inch. “And let me guess, you want me to turn him in to save my own life. No can do, Grimshaw.”

A low growl came through the line. “What did you say?”

Louis calmly sat up in bed, lacing his fingers with Harry’s in an assuring manner. “I know that you want me to hand over Styles without any struggle so that I don’t have to die, but no can do. He’s lived with me for four weeks now and I’ve gotten rather attached. Did you really think that I was just going to let you kill him like that?”

“Now you listen, Tomlinson.” Nick breezed, “You’re dead, you hear me? If you keep hiding, you’re dead.”

Harry watched in amazement as Louis stayed completely calm, only squeezing his hand lightly. “I have a proposal for you Grimmy.” More breezing coming through the phone. Harry didn’t know how Louis could think that this would ever work anyway. “Tomorrow, in the forest behind my flat, Harry and I will meet you and one person of every clan involved a head on. The five of you and the two of us. Noon.” And before Nick could even answer, Louis pressed the end of call button and the screen went black. With a triumphant look, he turned towards Harry, who was looking positively scared.

“How would that ever work?” He asked with a frown. “He was so angry with you.”

Louis shrugged. “Grimmy’s wanted a face on confrontation with me ever since I’ve walked away from him six centuries ago. He also knows that this is the one and only time I’m going to give him that either, so no, he's not going to pass up on this.”

“And the other families? The five of them against the two of us, isn’t that an unfair advantage?”

Harry sounded so, so scared that Louis reached out and kissed him gently. “Don’t worry, I have a plan. You trust me, yes?” Harry nodded slowly, tightening his hold on Louis’ hand. “Good.”

***

The hand laying in Louis’ was clammy and cramped, holding onto his own tighter than ever. He turned his head and cast a reassuring smile at Harry, who was looking back at him with big green doe eyes and a pale face. “I don’t understand why you won’t tell me anything about your plan, Lou.” He said for the fifth time and Louis sighed. “Don’t you trust me?”

He understood Harry’s concern, yes, and he’d dodged the question four times already now, but he knew that when the moment was there, and when time and place fell together, that Harry would need something to hold on and fight for – god forbid that it would come down to actual fighting.

“Look, Harry,” He whispered, looking his boyfriend deep into his eyes. “I’m not telling you because I think I have a solution, I have a solution, but for it to work, I did and have to do something that I know you won’t agree with and will try to stop me. I know how you are, and that you will want to protect everyone and that you are willing to give yourself up for it, but I’m not going to let that happen, I’m sorry.”

Harry’s face turned positively more aghast. “Louis, what did you do?”

Before Louis could answer, and it definitely wasn’t going to be an answer Harry wanted to hear, his phone vibrated and he pulled it out of his pocket. It was a text from Nick and before even reading it himself, he turned the screen so that Harry could read along.

**_Nick Grimshaw:_ ** _The Mayards are coming with the two of them and I can’t stop it. You better still show up at noon._

Louis let out a small laugh. “I called it. I told you they were going to come with two, didn’t I.”

“Yes, you did,” Harry whispered with his eyes downcast.

He could see how much this all was testing Harry’s trust and it was understandable, as the last time he’d trusted someone so intimately, he was betrayed beyond hurt. He smiled softly again, using two fingers to lift up his chin. “Just one more hour, love, then it’s all over and we’ll be free, yeah? We’ll go on a holiday somewhere quiet and enjoy our time, alright.”

Harry nodded with a small, tight smile. “Alright.” His phone vibrated again in his back pocket because he knew exactly what it was as the clock struck eleven somewhere upstairs.

He turned around and, with a single snap of his wrist, pulled Harry flush against his own body. Automatically, Harry wrapped his free arm around Louis’ neck, their clasped hands resting on his hip. Louis free hand came to lay on the small of Harry’s back, fingers spread as if his was trying to capture the biggest area possible and their face were only millimetres apart.

“I love you,” Louis whispered suddenly, and the shock was very much evident on Harry’s face. Louis smiled broadly, letting this new, completely overwhelming feeling wash over his body and consume every other thought. It felt amazing. “And I know that it is way too soon and that you probably don’t feel it yet, but I love you. So, so much.” And then Harry was suddenly kissing him feverishly, hands curling into his hair, mouth slightly open. Louis kissed back eagerly, pulling Harry closer than possible and opening his mouth as well.

They snogged for a while until the clock rang half past eleven and Harry’s head came to rest on Louis' shoulders, whispering shakily. “I can’t say I love you, not yet, because that would be a lie, but I am falling for you, so, so fast now, that it can’t be long off anymore, anyway.”

Louis’ smile grew even bigger, pecking his lips in happiness once again before he pulled back. “Alright then, it’s time to go, love.” He extended his hand for Harry to take.

The taller boy smiled as well and took the hand, intertwining their fingers and together they walked out of the back door and into the forest.

***

They got to the meeting place before the others did and harry looked around in wonder. This open spot in the forest was so beautiful, the light falling through the trees in various shades of yellow and green, the grass waving in the slight breeze and he could even see a bunny crossing the open plain. He couldn’t imagine this being the place for the ugly showdown that was going to happen here, but it was.

He turned back around to face Louis, only to find that the smaller man was already watching him with a hint of a smile on his face. “What?”

Louis shrugged. “You just look really beautiful in the sunlight.”

The thing about vampires sparkling or dying in the sunlight was bullshit. If anything, they just looked more attractive in the full sun, like something a bit out of this world, but that was all. And Harry, Harry looked like he was a fallen star personified, standing there with the sunlight falling through the leaves and on his face, green-silver eyes shimmering in wonder as he looked at the open spot.

Harry opened his mouth to answer, but at that exact moment, the thrum of falling footsteps filled his ears, and he whirled around to face the side it was coming front, pulling Harry behind him. “They’re coming.”

Within seconds, the running footsteps were near enough to scare the bunny away from the field and make the bird around fly up, up and away. Dark figures moved through the trees and into the sunlight, their dark cloaks rushing behind them. Louis rose an eyebrow as one by one, they let the hoods fall back and revealed their faces. “Seriously, Grimshaw, a Twilight Volturi entrance? Was that theatre really necessary?”

The front man shrugged, his slicked back black hair glimmering in the sun with the amount of gel that was in it. “It felt appropriate.”

Louis snorted. “You are a total idiot.” He scanned the line of their six opponents. From left to right, there were Josh Falcon, Nick Grimshaw, then in the middle William Mayard and his ‘father’ – or rather, sir- Eric, then Rose Opal, which they had encountered before, and James Fairgate. All people that he had met before and talked to and befriended. And now they stood here as his enemies. How treacherous people could be, he was still surprised after seven hundred years.

“Give us the new-born, Louis, and we’ll let you live.” Josh Falcon stepped forward, his eyes angrily narrowed into tiny slits.

The hold on Harry that Louis had tightened. Breath tickled his ear as Harry whispered, “I could blast them all, right now and we could run off.” They’d found out that as long as Harry was intentionally touching him, Louis couldn’t feel the effects of his Ability.

But Louis shook his head and whispered back, “No, we need to solve this for once and for all. Running away will only cause more problems.” And then louder, he said, “No, we are not here to fight and not here to deliver Harry to you all so you can kill him. We are going to talk this out like grown-up people.”

There was a slight grumble in agreement from everyone, except for Eric Mayard, who jumped forward, hands outstretched towards Harry and yelled, “You seduced my son. You made him a sinner, and you will have to pay for that now.”

But before anything else could happen and Eric could even touch Harry, Louis blocked his attempt to do so and said calmly, “Did he? Because I had a friend of mine place a camera in your son’s room a couple of days ago and those video images tell a whole different story.” He reached for his phone in his pocket and pulled up the unopened email. A video came up, and he turned the device for everyone to see. On the device, clear in colour, was the image of William Mayfair, driving his dick into the arsehole of a smaller boy what was withering beneath him. Louis let the scene play on for a few seconds to show clearly what the liar was doing before he skipped on to show the door of the now empty room open and William coming in, kissing yet another boy. He showed how they undressed and fell on the bed before he paused it. “There are five or of these scenes with each a different boy over the span of three days, but I think you get the idea.”

He handed the phone to Eric, who eyes were wide with shock and anger, and went on, “Now tell me, Eric, is it Harry, who is a sinner for being seduced by your son, or is William the sinner, for lying all this time?”

Eric took the phone with shaking hands, pressed play again, watched everything unfold and come off in front of his own eyes, before turning to William and saying dangerously, “You. You are coming home right now, and trust me that when I say you are going to regret this so badly, I am not lying. Filthy devil child.” He grabbed William, who tried to take off, and dragged him away, off the plain and into the forest.

Louis watched them go and clapped his hands together once. He could feel Harry radiating shock from behind him and knew that if he would turn around, the taller boy’s eyes would be wide and his face pale. But he didn’t turn around. Instead, he fixed his eyes on the second from the right and said, “Good, that’s fixed, now the next. Rose, come on, you know me and you also know that this is bullshit. You and your family hate feeding on animals and if he would have asked you, you would have given him that deer gladly. What are you making a fuss about?”

He could see the redhead frown, then shrug. “I guess you’re right. You always are. Though I don’t really appreciate an elbow in my veins and temporary paralysation, Lou.”

He nodded. “Fair enough, and I’m sorry about that. I didn’t realise it was you that was coming around the corner and we just needed to get away. I’ll ask Zayn if he is willing to donate some blood for you again, alright?” Zayn was a friend of Louis, human, but aware of the other creatures that walked this earth. Rose had accidentally bitten him once and Louis had to drag her away before she killed him and ever since, she’d been complaining how Zayn’s blood was one of the best she’d ever tasted. Zayn, always being the nice guy, had taken a pity on female vampire and donated blood for her twice now. He would have to ask, but he didn’t think the human boy would mind to do it again.

Rose nodded in agreement and turned around, her long red hair following her motions as if it were a flag. “Alright then. See you later Lou.”

It was down to three against two now.

Next, Louis turned towards James and said, “James, my friend, think logically. I know that you and your family like to keep your privacy, but you honestly can’t blame him for crossing your territory. He was scared, on the run, and he was just betrayed by the one person he’d fallen in love with. Do you really hold it against him that he didn’t notice who’s land he was on for once?”

James, ever the man of little words, shook his head and walked away, off the open area and into the woods. With a hiss, Josh Falcon stepped forward, fangs extended and all, and he growled, “I don’t know what game you are playing, Tomlinson, but I can assure you that it isn’t going to end well for the both of you.”

Louis’ head snapped up and his fangs slid out as well. “And I can assure you that if my friend doesn’t hear from me within the hour, he will tell everyone about how you are breaking the rules still with what is happening in your basement, even though you’ve had your second warning already, and that he will make sure you will all be stoked for it, to the last Falcon member.” From his place behind Louis, Harry could see his sire get pale in the face.

“So, if I were you,” Louis continued, “I would walk away, right now, and pretend like nothing happened here and we will tell no one. Yet.”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh a little at the was the other vampire glared at the two of them and started to walk backwards to the treeline with small, scared steps. Once he’d reached the shadow of the leaves, he turned around and ran off like a chicken being chased by a fox. Louis smiled as well and together they turned to face Nick, who hadn’t moved since the start of this all.

Once the Descentiri vampire noticed both their eyes on him, he raised his hands together in a slow, sarcastic clap. “Well played, Tomlinson, now it’s just you, me and your little boyfriend.”

Louis' eyes narrowed and he pushed Harry even more behind him. “This isn’t about Harry anymore and you know it. This is because I rejected your sorry ass three hundred years ago and you are still sore about it.”

Nick’s eyes narrowed as well and his fangs slowly got longer. “You humiliated me, you know that? I told everyone about you and you just left me there. And now I’m going to kill you both for it.”

“This is just you and me, Grimshaw, you leave Harry out of this. Do you want to fight? Come on here then, and let's fight.”

Harry stumbled a few steps back to make room for them the second that Nick curled his hands into fists and rose them. This was it, he knew, this was the climax that would either lead to their or Nick’s doom. He now too, recognised Nick as the elder that he stopped from killing that child and he felt another wave of loathing come over him, praying to the deepest of his heart that Louis would win this fight.

There was one second of complete silence, even the wind stopping with rustling the leaves and fell quiet before a snarl ripped from Nick’s throat and he jumped onto Louis. The smaller man was instantly there to punch Nick in the face, blocking his kick with his other hand. Nick groaned, head falling back by the impact, but he grabbed Louis’ shoulders and they went to the ground together.

In an instant, Louis was on top of Nick and punching him rapidly in the face. Nick, however, grabbed one of his fists and rolled them over, hooking his hands underneath Louis’ chin and started to push, trying to rip his head off the rest of his body. Harry watched in horror Louis struggled to get a grip, hands curling around Nick’s under arms, but then he kicked his legs up and wrapped them around Nick’s neck, causing them both to roll backwards and lose grip on each other.

They stumbled to their feet, fists raised, and then Louis was running forward, jumping and Nick raised his hands to protect himself from a blow to the face that never came. Instead, Louis faked the arm that went backwards for the punch and drove his knee into Nick’s unprotected stomach. Nick hissed and kicked his leg up, hitting Louis right under the chin and Louis fell back onto the ground.

A foot was placed on his chest, blocking his attempts to get up and Nick smirked down at him. “You’re getting slow, Tomlinson.”

Louis raised an eyebrow. “Am I?” He swiftly hit Nick in the knee, causing it to buckle, and in the moment of weakness, he grabbed Nick’s foot and rolled over.

Nick fell onto his arse with a groan and they both quickly got up again, panting, even though they didn’t need air. And then Nick was coming at Louis again, nearly so fast that Harry couldn’t follow it with his eyes.

Nick fist his Louis stomach and Louis’ flat hand the side of Nick’s jaw. And then Louis was kicking and Nick was punching and there seemed to come to no end to this until Nick was on the ground with Louis on top of him and they rolled around and suddenly, Nick was standing above Louis, a silver glinting blade in his hands.

The dagger was long, the silver tip sharp, and the handle above where Nick was holding it was decorated with roses. Louis recognised the weapon. It was an ancient Descentiri dagger, used in their yearly rituals and he wondered how Nick had managed to take it without his clan members missing it.

“Your time is up, Tomlinson,” Nick growled, an animalistic grin spreading over his face.

“You dirty player. Only you would bring a knife into a fist fight.” Louis turned his head and let his eyes find Harry’s beautiful face. He closed his eyes and smiled, letting the sight of Harry be his last. “Alright then Nick, do it.” He wasn’t afraid to die; he had never been.

But then, there was a loud yell and the rustling of someone running and he opened his eyes to see Harry jump in front of him, gripping his leg and raising his hand to stop the knife from inevitably coming down.

“No,” Louis screamed as it descended, because no, not Harry, not the love of his life. He couldn’t let him die in him own place, that just simply couldn’t happen.

But the knife stopped, Nick stumbling backwards and Louis could hear a low, dangerous vibration go through the air. Harry’s eyes were glazed over, his hand outstretched and Louis could feel his Ability working, yet remained unaffected by the hand that Harry had on his leg. Nick gasped, dropping the knife as if it was on fire and he clutched his belly.

The vibration intensified and Louis could feel the anger come off Harry in waves. Nick gurgled something, but blood bubbled over his lips, muffling the words. The red fluid seemed to start to drip from every opening of his body now, mouth, nose, eyes, ears. Within seconds, his face was transformed into a mask of terror and he fell backwards, spasming once before remaining motionless on the ground. Nick Grimshaw was dead.

Harry’s eyes went back to normal and his hand fell out of the air, hanging next to his body. He was breathing hard, bloody tears starting to form in his eyes and Louis hugged him close in relief, glad to see he was alive. Harry sobbed in his arms. “I killed him, Lou, I killed a man. I’m a monster”

Louis stroked his head softly. “Yes you did love, you killed him because he would have killed you otherwise. You are not a monster, Haz, you did what you had to do to protect us both from harm. But we’re safe now, we’re safe.”

They remained there, sitting next to the bloodied body of their enemy, holding each other close in the relief to be alive.

***

Harry Styles smiled as he wriggled his toes into the sand of their private beach. Next to him, Louis set down their beach bag with a sigh as he watched Niall run to the sea on full speed and diving in. They’d hired off a private beach to be able to be just their selves without watching out that humans might notice that something might not be completely right.

Liam chuckled behind them as Zayn let himself fall back onto his towel and stopped moving completely. Louis always had thought that the two might like each other, but he never had any reason to believe that it really was like that.

He turned to face Harry, who had turned his face to the sun and seeing to be drinking the warm feeling in with eyes closed. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s shirtless waist. Hiding his face into Harry’s cool neck, he whispered, “And? Did I keep my promise of not?” There was a smirk in his voice.

Harry smiled slightly and leant his head to Louis’, remembering how Louis had promised him to go somewhere warm and tropic when it was all over, and hour before the showdown in the forest. “Yes, yes you did.” He turned around in Louis’ arms, facing the smaller boy. “I love you.”

When he had said it for the first time, two days after the death of Nick, Louis had felt like his heart was exploding in his chest. Now, one week later, he still felt exactly the same. “I love you too, Haz.”

“Oi, lovebirds!” Niall called to them from halfway down the beach. “Stop staring at each other and help me beat Liam and Zayn in a game of water volleyball.”

They pulled away and, with a smile on his face, Louis grasped Harry’s hand and pulled him with, towards the water and towards the eternity they had to spend together.

 


End file.
